


There's a first time for everything

by emalilly23, paladiscab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Campfire, Camping, Comforting, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Music, Panic Attack, Picnic, Summer, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenagers, Thunder - Freeform, Young, beach, bocce, canoe, castiel - Freeform, fears, highschool, smores, tent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/pseuds/emalilly23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladiscab/pseuds/paladiscab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has never been camping in all 17 years of his life. His boyfriend, Dean, happens to know the perfect spot. They manage to escape for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have guest appearances from other fandoms
> 
> This fic was also co-writen by our friend without and AO3 account

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of the old Impala, his knees bouncing excitedly. Dean smiled over at him, reaching out to take the other boy's hand with his free one.

"Excited?" Dean asked, turning onto the highway and squeezing Castiel's hand.

Castiel nodded, "Of course! Oh," he lowered his voice a bit, "Sorry, it's just, I've never been to a lake before. At least not like this." Dean grinned widely, taking his hand from Castiel’s and returning it to the steering wheel.

"Good, I want this to be fun for you," he said, chewing his lip nervously.

Castiel studied his boyfriend's face carefully, "Do you have any plans?" He asked leaning up against the window so that he could look at Dean.

Dean shrugged, "Usual stuff. Boating, swimming, board games, and more," he turned to wink at Castiel who blushed brightly, but grinned back. They lapsed into comfortable silence, listening to Dean's cassettes and occasionally humming along.

Castiel waited for Dean to get into the rhythm of driving before he reached into his bag and discreetly switched the cassette tape with his own. The first few bars played and Dean notice the difference immediately, glancing down at the radio in confusion while Cas stifled a giggle.  
Then the words began and Dean practically yelped, "Oh hell no!"

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…_

The radio played and Deans hand shot out to try and change it.

"No!" Castiel captured Dean's hand in his own, "You are listening to this!"

"No! Please! God, no!" Dean tried to hide his smile as he hit at the radio uselessly.

"Oh yes! You are listening to this song and every other one on this cassette," Castiel's eyes glittered slyly and he leaned across the seat to kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean retracted his hand submissively and Castiel grinned.

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "But you owe me now," he twined his fingers in Castiel's and Castiel smiled widely, kissing Dean's temple.

"Just wait ‘til we get to _The Lion King_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , and _Hercules_." Dean groaned, knowing that the next two hours could very well become the longest of his life.

Thirty minutes later Castiel, was singing directly at Dean and Dean was begrudgingly humming and mouthing a few of the lyrics.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...."

Castiel grinned widely and Dean letting a small smile cross his features. "Admit it, you have a weak spot for Disney," Castiel poked Dean triumphantly.

 _I have a weak spot for you_ , Dean thought, but he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad that I only have to endure this for another hour or so," Dean argued.  
Castiel sat back against his seat with a huff, "Well I hope you're prepared for our duet."

"What?!" Dean had to force himself not to openly gape at Castiel and risk swerving off of the highway.

"Here it comes..." Castiel's eyes glinted maliciously as the song started.

An hour later Castiel fell asleep, rubbing his eyes and resting his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean let his cassette play, knowing that if he tried to change it the movement of his arm would wake Castiel. He would never admit that maybe he actually enjoyed the childish songs.

"Come on, Cas. Wake up, we're here," Dean said gently, running a hand through Castiel's hair.

"Mmm," Castiel grumbled, curling up against Dean's side as Dean shifted the car into park.

"Cas," Dean chuckled, "C'mon, let's get some dinner."

Dean had parked on the edge of a large clearing of tall, soft grass. He opened the car door and glanced down at Castiel, shrugging his shoulder gently.  
Castiel groaned again, showing no signs of moving.

"Fine," Dean sighed dramatically, "you asked for it," he reached over in a flash and began poking Castiel's ribs and arms, trailing his fingertips around Cas's abdomen.

"No! Wait, De-" Castiel's eyes shot open and he struggle to sit up before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"Mercy?" Dean taunted, still tickling the other boy.

"Mer-, mer-" Castiel gasped, laughing hysterically and trying to twist away from Dean. In a last effort to get away, Castiel threw himself at Dean and tossed the other boy out of the car and onto the soft grass. They landed in a heap of limbs and Dean chuckled, "Good. You're up," he noted and Castiel pushed himself to his feet.

"You suck,"

"You love me,"

"You wish," Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean smiled, trying to hide how true Castiel's words were.

"Well, might as well set up the tent," Dean sighed, getting to his feet as well and kissing Castiel's cheek.

* * *

It took Castiel and Dean a few tries to set up the tent. Dean had set up many tents before, but he wanted Castiel to learn. Dean sat down on a log near the fire pit while telling Castiel what to do. Castiel managed to follow the directions until it came to putting the rods into the ground.

“Dean, can you help me?” Castiel asked as the tent fell to the ground for the second time.

“Come on Cas, you can do it.” Dean replied with a grin on his face.

“Please…” Castiel used his puppy-dog eyes to convince Dean.

“Alright.” Dean got up off the log and moved over to help Castiel. “You grab this end and I’ll take the other. Okay, ready? One, two, three.”

Together, they finished setting up the tent and placed their sleeping bags inside. They ate the sandwiches that they had brought with them for dinner. The sun was starting to set over the lake when Dean started thinking of lighting the campfire.

“Come on, we have to go look for some wood.” He motioned for Castiel to follow him into the woods behind the tent. After about five minutes, they had enough wood to fuel the fire for a few hours.  
By the time Dean got the fire lit, the sun had set. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of other campers huddled around their own fires. Castiel and Dean had lucked out. There was no one on either side of them and the view they had was spectacular. They were right beside the river that led into the lake.

“Dean, this is going to sound silly, but I’ve never had a s’more let alone roasted a marshmallow,” Castiel said as he sat down beside Dean on the log.

“Well, it’s a good thing I packed everything for that.” Dean got up and headed to the car. He brought back a pack of marshmallows, graham crackers, and a chocolate bar. Dean had forgotten to bring roasting sticks with them, so he broke off two long branches from a nearby tree.

“Dean! Don’t go around killing trees! You wouldn’t like it if someone came up to you and snapped off your arms. Besides, you could have found some branches on the ground.”

“You’re right Cas, I’m sorry. I wont do it again.” Dean leaned down and pecked Castiel on the cheek. “Now, lets get you a s’more.”

* * *

Castiel soon learned it was harder than it seemed to roast a marshmallow. On his first try, his marshmallow erupted in flames. Before Dean could explain that he could still eat the burnt marshmallow, it had fallen off the stick.

“Here,” Dean said putting another marshmallow on Castiel’s stick, “Try rotating it slowly near the coals. You want it to end up a golden colour.” Castiel nodded as he stuck his stick near the coals and watched it carefully.

After five minutes of careful watching, Castiel deemed his marshmallow perfect.

“Do you want to eat it as is or make it a s’more?” Dean asked.

“S’more,” Castiel replied pulling the stick towards him to inspect his golden marshmallow.

Dean had the crackers and chocolate ready in his hand, “Put it on the cracker and pull the stick away,” Dean instructed while squishing the marshmallow between the crackers. “Here you go, your first s’more. Wait, let me get my camera.” Dean ran to the tent and pulled it out of his backpack. “Okay, now you can eat it.”

As Castiel took his first bite, Dean snapped photos of his expression. Castiel’s face lit up with pleasure as he ate his way through it. Dean took a final picture as Castiel finished the s’more.

“And…?” Castiel could only nod as he was still finishing it.

“Amazing. Can I have another one?”

“Sure, you’ve just got a bit of...” Dean reached over to wipe the chocolate off Castiel’s chin with his thumb. “I have two more bags in the trunk so you can have as many as you want.”


End file.
